Hotel California
by Wufei aka Em
Summary: When you're lost and alone, you'll find the one path in the distance. Follow it, and find the Hotel California. But make your choices solid before you enter the door... 1x2 3x4


Hotel California

Disclaimer: IF I owned Gundam Wing I would be happier. Unfortunately I don't own GW, or for that matter "Hotel California". The song belongs to The Eagles. Not me. The only thing I own is my plot and my life... and my chibi 'Fei rock! Even though Mia made that... =huggles=

I'm only going to say this once more: SHONEN AI! Yeah, 1x2, 3x4 Okay! I'm done! Oh, and AU... thought I'd mention that.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

On a dark deserted highway five young men sat in a car driving silently, most of them wondering if anyone was alive in this part of the world. The five were ex-gundam pilots, quiet people who kept to themselves mostly, now that the war was over.

Duo Maxwell, the one sitting in the middle in the back there, was the one who had undergone the largest change. He used to be a real laugh, always wearing a goofy grin on his face, now he mostly stares into space, not much of an expression on his face. Quatre, the young looking one in the back, passenger side, he used to be pretty happy too, he used to always find the bright side to things... He still manages to smile every now and again, but his heart just isn't in it, you can see it in his eyes.

Heero Yuy, the guy in the front passenger side, he hasn't changed much, just hides deeper in that emotionless shell and barely surfaces for air. Even Duo doesn't make him smile anymore. And the other kid in the back, that's Trowa Barton, he tries to smile sometimes for Quatre, to see him smile back, but his expression still looks pained. Chang Wufei, the one driving, he just doesn't speak anymore. Nobody can get him to say a word, but they hear him cry out late at night, names nobody knows. He's haunted by ghosts of what was, and what could have been.

They remained silent as the car rolled down the smooth stretch of highway. They climbed a small hill and as they reached the crest lights flickered into sight. Quatre breathed a quiet sigh of relief that seemed loud and harsh in the silence surrounding the car.

When Wufei gasped, necks craned out towards the windshield to try and see what had caused him distress. A slight figure stood in the doorway of the large building they were fast approaching.

"Meiran..." he said softly. He turned the vehicle into what appeared to be the buildings parking lot. Few other cars littered the lot, and those that could be seen were rusted and old looking.

"I don't like this..." Quatre whispered, but was silenced by Wufei holding up a finger and cutting the engine who then stumbled out of the car and towards the building. The outside was old and decrepit, vines traveling up the walls on rotting trellises. The name was now visible, Hotel California, it was written in ornate gold letters across a dark background. Illuminated by moonlight it almost hurt the young mans eyes to look at it. The other four followed quietly behind him as he entered the hotel. He walked up to the front desk and tried to ignore the soft voices he heard whispering "Welcome to the Hotel California... such a lovely place... plenty of room at the Hotel California... such a lovely place..."

He cleared his throat gently and said to the man at the front desk, "Please, bring me my wife?" Pleading silently with his eyes he felt his throat close up when the man replied,

"I'm sorry sir; we haven't had that spirit here since AC 195." The man continued, "Will you be requiring a room for yourself and your companions tonight?" The 05 pilot nodded weakly thinking, 'This could be heaven...or this could be Hell...'

The five boys followed the man up a flight of creaking stairs to a vacant room, their flesh crawling with every step, and every soft voice calling out to welcome them to this place. They settled into their room and shut the door, confused and a little frightened at Wufei's actions.

"There are mirrors on the ceiling..." Duo whispered. Wufei wandered out of the room after that comment, nobody asked any questions of him as he shut the door behind him, and as he wandered down the long corridor glancing around trying desperately to find her.

"Meiran... where are you? ...where?" he said in a hushed voice. He exited into the courtyard and there she was, dancing. He whispered and walked towards her, his pace increasing as he got closer to her, stumbling over his feet, nearly falling a few times.

She turned and saw him, "Wufei? What? How? You shouldn't be here..."

"Why? Why shouldn't I be here? I've waited so long to see you again!" His words sounded strangled, his voice harsh from going so long unused.

"Because, you'll become stuck here, like I am... prisoners of our own device... we can't escape..."

"But..."

She silenced him with a thin finger to his lips. "You have to leave. Before it's too late. Get your friends and leave. Please. For me."

He nodded, tears in his eyes. HE took one of her hands and held it to his cheek. "I've missed you so much... I never thought I would, but I did, I don't want to leave you, not again."

Meiran's expression was equally pained, "I'm sorry. You have to go. GO!" He turned and ran, tears rolling down his cheeks. He slammed the door open to the room his friends were in. They looked startled but complied when he yelled for them to 'come on and leave'. They ran almost frantically behind him, through the hallways and down the stairs. They were lost even on the main floor. The man from the front desk approached them, appearing out of nowhere.

"Relax, boys." He said with a sickly smile, "You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave..."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

A/N: Well... what do you think? I left some parts of the song out, and most of the parts I included were jumbled and kind of crazy, but that's how it worked out in my head...

Anyhow, I'd like to know what you thought... like, if you'd like me to post more or not. I'm just letting you know, that the next chapter is REALLY short, but that's what I had to do for it... so r&r, this one was for you Mia. bonks with a SPATULA XD

Oh and here's a sad thing, what the spellchecker said for Wufei: Woofer, wafer, Sufi;

And for Trowa: Tarawa.

Yeesh... the sadness people... the sadness...


End file.
